


You're my Orange Blossom Honey Bear

by JessJesstheBest



Series: Jessie Actually Finished NaNoWriMo and is Rewarding Herself by Writing 24 Days of Klaine (or Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017) [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Future Fic, In other words: my kids are back!, Kid Fic, Klaine Advent, Klaine Advent 2017, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017, M/M, Post-Canon, Yes Blaine was in Hedwig like Darren was in Hedwig, what do you want from me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJesstheBest/pseuds/JessJesstheBest
Summary: “Are you the sugar daddy, then?” Cian asked. Blaine choked.Or Kurt and Blaine should really think about what songs they're singing in front of their children.





	You're my Orange Blossom Honey Bear

**Author's Note:**

> [Klaine Advent](klaineadvent.tumblr.com): Day 9 - Inch

Kurt and Blaine had a routine.

Now that they’d settled into their post-Broadway careers – what they called their ‘family careers’ – they made sure they were home every weekday for dinner. It was very important for Blaine to have his whole family around the dinner table as often as he could. He didn’t really have that growing up and, even though Kurt complained in high school about it, Blaine envied him. Kurt may have called it an inconvenience as the child in that relationship, but he knew now that Kurt was the parent, he understood. So they were always home.

Eventually, once the kids got a bit older, Kurt and Blaine would pass the dishes off to them, but for now they didn’t mind the chore. It was part of their routine.

It always started with Blaine singing something under his breath as he washed, and then Kurt would pick up the harmony as he dried and wiped the counters. It would end with them belting full tilt whatever song had been stuck in Blaine’s head that afternoon, the kids giggling from their spot at the table or where they’d crept into the kitchen to avoid homework.

Today was no exception.

_ “It's our tradition to control” _ Blaine swiveled his hips, biting back a smile at the giggle from his daughter. _ “Like Erich Honecker and Helmut Kohl,” _

_ “From the Ukraine to the Rhone”  _ He winked at the kids. “Oh yeah.”

Kurt rolled his eyes as he went into the high part.  _ “Sweet home uber alles Lord, I'm coming home.” _

Blaine dropped all pretense of dishes and slid on his knees, putting a lot into his performance.

_ “So come on, Sugar Daddy, bring me home.” _

The kids shrieked, climbing on him as soon as he was done.

“Yay papa!” Rosa cheered from Blaine’s lap. Blaine felt Cian giggling from where he was slung over his back.

“And what about Daddy?” Kurt pouted, sitting on the floor next to them. The kids immediately swarmed him, cheering for him, too. Kurt grinned.

“Are you the sugar daddy, then?” Cian asked. Blaine choked.

Kurt coughed, too. “Uh, no buddy, that’s just the song.”

“Where’s it from?” Rosa asked, stretching herself between the two laps.

“It’s from a show papa was in!” Kurt answered, tickling at Rosa’s exposed belly. She giggled and squirmed away, making room in Kurt’s lap for Cian.

He sat, eagerly, despite the fact that he was 7 now and almost too tall for Kurt to see over him. “What show?”

“It’s called Hedwig, pal.” Blaine said, arranging Rosa so she sat comfortably in his lap. “Like Harry Potter’s owl.”

“Cool!” Rosa squealed. Blaine suppressed a wince. “Is it about the owl?”

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a look. They’d agreed early on they never wanted to lie to their kids. They wouldn’t tell them anything about the tooth fairy or a stork. When their kids had questions about their bodies or where babies came from, they were going to be honest.

But the look Kurt and Blaine shared had the same message.  _ Not yet! _

“No, honey, it’s about a person going through a tough time. Hedwig.”

Blaine nodded. “And Hedwig tells the story with a band. Like a rock concert!”

Cian sat up a little straighter. “A band?!”

Blaine nodded, smiling and squeezing Rosa a little tighter. “Yeah! They’re called the Angry Inch.”

“Why are they called that?” Rosa asked, craning her neck to look at Blaine.

Kurt shot Blaine another look. This one said.  _ Nice going, idiot _ .

“That’s… a spoiler.”

Cian tilted his head. “A what?”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “It means if Papa tells you he’ll be giving something away about the story.”

“Yeah,” Blaine nodded, enthusiasm coming back. “I don’t want to ruin it for you when you watch it.”

Rosa sat up. “Can we watch it now?!”

“No!” Kurt and Blaine said together.

Their kids looked at them, startled. Rosa’s lip started trembling.

“Nonononono, Rosa honey.” Blaine rocked her. “No, it’s okay. It’s just… it’s really better if you see it live!”

Rosa sniffed but nodded at this, as did her brother. They were Kurt and Blaine’s kids, of course they’d recognize the importance of live theater.

“Well when can we see it then?”

Kurt frowned, very convincingly. “Unfortunately, bud, it’s not on Broadway right now. It’ll probably come back in a couple years.”

Blaine sighed, feigning disappointment, “Yeah. We’ll take you as soon as it comes back, though!”

The kids nodded disappointed. Kurt and Blaine shared a discreet low-five.

They felt very proud of themselves.

Until it was announced Hedwig and the Angry Inch was coming back to Broadway not three years later and they were forced to bring a 10 and 8 year-old to the show.

They did not feel so smug after that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable version](http://saywhatjessie.tumblr.com/post/168343135740/more-to-love)


End file.
